The present invention relates generally to host tools using consumables and requiring the repeated ordering of consumables, and specifically to fastener-driving tools requiring the repeated ordering of fasteners.
Host tools using consumables are known in the art, and one type of such tool, also known as BUILDEX® brand tools for use in driving fasteners into workpieces, is described in commonly assigned patents to Nikolich U.S. Pat. Re. No. 32,452, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,522,162; 4,483,473; 4,483,474; 4,403,722; 5,197,646; 5,263,439 and 6,145,724, all of which are incorporated by reference herein. Similar nail and staple driving tools are available commercially from ITW-Paslode of Vernon Hills, Ill. under the IMPULSE®, BUILDEX®□ and PASLODE® brands.
Such tools typically incorporate a tool housing enclosing a small internal combustion engine. The engine is powered by a canister of pressurized fuel gas, also called a fuel cell. A battery-powered electronic power distribution unit produces a spark for ignition. The engine includes a reciprocating piston with an elongated, rigid driver blade disposed within a single cylinder body.
Upon the pulling of a trigger switch, which causes the spark to ignite a charge of gas in the combustion chamber of the engine, the combined piston and driver blade is forced downward to impact a positioned fastener and drive it into the workpiece. The piston then returns to its original, or pre-firing position, through differential gas pressures within the cylinder. Fasteners are fed magazine-style into the nosepiece, where they are held in a properly positioned orientation for receiving the impact of the driver blade. However, since fasteners are consumed during the use of the tool, the user must take care to provide the fastener driving tool with ample fasteners. This is typically done by placing an order with the supplier of the fastener in one of five ways:
1) Placing a phone call—Placing a telephone call is inconvenient and time consuming, particularly on the jobsite where a telephone may not be available.
2) Placing a fax order—Faxing an order requires one to type out or write the order information, and further, requires the user to have access to an electrical connection, a fax machine, and a phone line.
3) Mailing an order—Ordering by United States Postal service, or any other courier, takes an excessive amount of time and can be costly when the order is expedited.
4) Internet ordering—Placing an order using the Internet and the supplier's WEB page requires the user to have a computer and a connection to the Internet, access to which may be limited on a construction site. Additionally, the method can be time consuming because the shipping information and the payment information must be gathered and entered into the website.
5) Point of Sale purchase—Going to the supplier's location and ordering or obtaining the product is inconvenient to the user, requires transportation expenses, and takes the user away from the work project. In the case of a construction worker, going to the supplier takes the worker away from income generating activities.
Thus, there is a need for a host tool which addresses the drawbacks of the prior art.